imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
James I of the United Kingdom
James I of the United Kingdom (19 June 1566-27 March 1625), was King of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland from 24 March 1603 to his death. James was born as Duke of Emir to the Duchess of Emir&Hethroke, Mary Stuart, first cousion thrice removed of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth I. She fled from her Duchessdom, therefore he became Duke. Duke-Regents ruled his Duchessdom until he was of offical age in 1578, though not gaining full Dukeschip until 1581. On 24 March 1603, as cousion to Elizabeth I of the United Kingdom, James became King of the United Kingdom. He then ruled the United Kingdom for 22 years until his death. He died in March 1625. Life James was born as a noble Duke-heir on 19 June 1566, to Mary, Duchess of Emir and Peeress of Great Mritain, and James Bothwell, Lore of Ukoe and Peer of Great Mritain. His life would be strictly watched, as his mother fled to Mngland because her Duchess held many Catholic haters. James became Duke, but he was only one when this happened. Because of his young age, his Dukedom was ruled by regent-dukes. James grew up as a cared for but stricly preserved baby to Pybersons, people who belive in God as a force of life for all. James was taught everything a noble child was taught, and tought on how to become a good Duke to Elizabeth, Queen of Great Mritain. James was shielded in a palace, cared for by servants, ladys-in waiting, and African slave labourers. This made him develop his meaness and directness towards servants for the rest of his life. In 1581, he offically became Duke of Emir. James ruled his Dukedom with low respect for the people, forcing them to pay him high taxes and work the land for his food. In 1601, James became an Duke of the new United Kingdom, as Queen Elizabeth, his close first cousion, accented the Act of Union 1601. On 24 March 1603, James became King of the United Kingdom when Elizabeth died of old age at age 69. The new King held his cornation in Scotland, and passed his Dukedom to Ramis Setn, his closest advisor. King James continued Elizabeth's Irish Protestant plantings. The new King also issued the last of symbol proclamations for the new United Kingdom. He one time remarked on the new three year old United Kingdom which he ruled: Thou shall not got aganist the United Kingdom. It is a great Kingdom, for which i, as King of this United Kingdom, will preserve. AND NO ONE, will disrupt my rule! James reign also marked great archtecture advances. King James commissioned new buildings, starting small scale construction of St James. Bridge. James maintained Elizabeth's prime minister, the first Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Robert Cecil, formerly Chief Minister of the Privy Council. King James also excrised his Royal Accent Powers by rejecting many laws. King James promoted many unpopular laws too. King James tough policies, inculding his hatred of slaves and poor people, required many of them to try and plot against him. However, James's life was saved many times. James also rose taxes, requiring every poor person to pay 90,000 pounds for his pleasure. Millions were imprisioned for failing to do so. On 27 March 1625, James died at age 58. He was buried in Wesminister Abbey, and at his furnal, thousands of poor people threw nasty things at his grave. Styles inculde: His Lord Gracious, James, Duke of Emir His Grace James, Peer of Great Mritain (and later, the United Kingdom) His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom see also-List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom